His Dreams, And Hers To Keep
by Hiei666
Summary: Sesshomaru becomes obsessed with Kagome without even realizing it. Rated for sexual content. You don't like, you don't READ! simple as that my friends! also has Korugane, a funny yet slightly strange friend to Sessho.
1. Chapter 1

**OH My GOD!!! I'm NOT DEAD!!!! Well, isn't that swell? I suppose after almost three years you would think I were dead huh? Well, l'm not, so HAH! Anyway, I've gotten like…a million times better at writing, so believe me, it's well worth the wait. **

**Disclaimer: I disclaim all**

**Chapter One**

I walked down the grassy hills as the sun slowly rose behind me, warming my back. I tried to ignore Jacken's high-pitched squeals ever three seconds about nothing. He had been tormented by Rin the entire morning…and for the time being, it I hadn't given it a second thought. After what seemed like years, Jaken finally ceased his horrid noises and we stopped for a rest under a large oak…well, they did. Frankly, after having had to suffer through their noises, I distanced myself from them entirely.

My boots crushed small dirt clods and leaves as I made my way through the small valley. I would be out of sight of the three…or four if you count ALL heads. But that being said, I would still be in hearing range should anything go wrong…which, of coarse, wasn't doubtful. I closed my eyes after having selected a decent spot by a large river. I let my senses travel through each individual scent. Call it a form of meditation, I suppose.

Not minutes after I'd gotten comfortable did my senses pick up something I wasn't too thrilled to have noticed; Inuyasha's wench, Kagome. The woman herself wasn't at all horrible…unlike my brother, but she did seem indecent at times…what with the way she's dressed all day long. I can't imagine how she can just walk around like that. In any case, I wasn't too worried about it. What I was worried about was the fact that if she was with Inuyasha, I would have to stop resting (grr) and fight that dim-whitted half-breed.

Before I knew it, I saw her…Kagome. It wasn't the fact that she was there that seemed to make my heart skip a beat…it was her current outfit. Almost nothing covered the girl this fine morning, and she was looking at me in a way…I couldn't believe. Lustful?

She slowly walked up to me, my head spinning with excitement. And then, all too quickly-

"GAHH!" Sesshomaru shouted as he snapped up from bed, cold sweat seeping down his body. As soon as this happened, something came crashing out of his closet. The person in the closet was Sesshomaru's aid, and best friend since they were born.

"Wha-what happened??!!" Korugane stuttered. Sesshomaru tried to catch his breath.

"N-nothing, just a bad drea.-…what were you doing in my closet?"

"Sleeping! What do you think?" He asked. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow. He hadn't been aware Korugane slept in his closet…neither had he wanted to be…

"How long have you been doing that?" He asked, confused a little disturbed.

"A couple years." Korugane said as if it wasn't at all a big deal. He walked over to his friend and crossed his arms over his chest.

"But forget my strange habbits, I'm guessing you had a dream about that Kagamo girl huh?"

"Kagome…" He corrected. Korugane looked at him warily.

"So, there are two of them now?" He asked, the shock not completely hidden in his tone.

"No…there's only one."

"Then who's Kagome?" He asked, confused.

"The girl in the dream…"

"I thought that was Kagamo…"

"No…"

"Then…who's Kagamo?"

Sesshomaru through a rock at him.

"Ow! Where'd you get a rock?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"…Huh, I dunno, I just find them when I need them. Now go to my closet you overly hyper child of a man."

"No need to get snippy My Lord." He said before yawning and crawling back into the closet. Sesshomaru shuttered. There were some things he just really didn't want to know about that guy…

**Yo, okay just so you guys know, I have no idea when I'll be updating this. I have a lot of work to do, so be pation. R&R if you will.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, thank you to everyone who wrote to me in a wonderful review. If any of you wish to speak with me really, please PM me so that we may go back and fourth that way. Thank you so much to everyone. I especially liked the long reviews. Even if they were pointless. **

**Disclaimer: Pshh, yea, I'm not even going to let you THINK you're worthy to know! …but you do anyway…**

**Chapter Two**

Sesshomaru paced down the halls to his castle. His dreams were becoming more and more of a nuisance. They now came more frequently and sometimes, he had even had wet dreams…the very thought made him shudder…especially because of his new found information about where his best friend so frighteningly slept. And, as if on cue…

"SESSHOMARU!"

Nearly being pulled out of his own skin at the terrifying sound so early in the morning, Sesshomaru's hair rose on the back of his neck as he tried to remain in complete controle over what had just happened…but that idiot would get it later…

"What…do you want…" he growled. He snapped his head around to see a very amused and satisfied Korugane with this hands wrapped around his chest. He stood with his trade-mark impish smirk and a laid-back stature. In all, the man was rather handsome. Korugane had long hair with a dark green tint. His eyes, however, were a much more obvious emerald color, their brightness sometimes catching even Sesshomaru in a slight stupor. It bugged him immensely. The earring in his left ear glistened and his tall form nearly shook from holding back laughter. When Korugane wanted to be, he was a very intimidating man…but, to Sesshomaru's dismay…he never seemed to want to be…

"Scared ya?" Korugane asked, his tone shuddering to hold back his hysteria. The demon lord growled low in his chest.

"It's too early for this Koru, you know better…" He muttered. Koru nodded with a small grin and was about to say something else when a scent caught Sesshomaru's attention. Suddenly, he felt a familiar burning in his body. Something he absolutely despised…and yet loved.

"Kagome…" He whispered. Koru gave a strange look.

"No, Korugane! Jeese, man; known me your entire life and you still don't know my friggin name! Thanks a lot!" he wined. But Sesshomaru had already begun running down the halls. Korugane, who was not nearly as fast as Sesshomaru, pouted and started walking in his direction, the great white wings bobbing slightly with every step.

"Gosh, what a weirdo…" Korugane mused. Then, he proceeded to skip down the hall, humming a song which didn't exist…

**Done. Okay, tell me what you guys think of Korugane. I made him up, so please, tell me what you think! He is a beloved character of mine. And, also, I was wondering what people thought of me putting him with Sango. Any suggestions? I'll take requests!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Okay, I've actually got some time to sit and write this, so, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I want a muffin :D**

**Chapter Three**

Inuyasha gritted his teeth as he was dragged to Sesshomaru's castle. His head thrown back, and his feet gathering a good amount of dirt as he was dragged very unwillingly made him a non-too-happy camper. Kagome didn't seem at all distraught over her 'friend's' irritation. She had other things to worry about. Her very disturbing dreams were defiantly something she wasn't too happy about. She'd given many poor unsuspecting bushes evil glares every time she woke from said dreams.

"Good Kagome, just keep thinking about them and they'll surly go away. You're what hell of a smart cookie…" Kagome thought to herself. Sango looked at her friend with worry. She'd been acting like this for…a while now.

"Kagome?" Sango asked, her voice calm, yet some concern was obvious. Kagome took a few seconds to register.

"Wha-huh?" She mumbled. Sango walked closer to her friend and bent to her level.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. Kagome didn't even get to answer before Inuyasha's piercing scream let them know that they had arrived at their destination. He really seemed…happy about this little field trip.

Miroku was the first to gather the courage to walk up to the huge doors and knock, but his work was cut out for him…the door swung open and a very irate looking demon stood steaming at the doorway. Inuyasha had been gagged, tied up, beaten, shoved, insulted, 'sat', soaked, and tortured, but nothing seemed to influence the boy to behave in front of his brother. But, the site of what it did do was all too amusing to said brother. Sesshomaru's anger was somewhat extinguished.

"Sesshomaru," Miroku started, "As you probably know, there is a huge storm coming that will surly strip any man of his skin if not properly protected. We ask you of shelter, for the night would be quite a horror for us. And, if we were to survive it, God knows that our Inuyasha's ego at having survived it would be inflated to a horrendous level. We ask please to form at least a tempararty alliance, or…perhaps permanent?" Miroku suggested.

As this was a bit of a shock, Sesshomaru took some time to think about the request. He came to a conclusion, trying his best not to think about the infuriatingly gorgeous Miko not three feet away from him…grr. Needless to say, having a beautiful woman whom he'd had many wet dreams about and often day dreamed about within his company was every man's worst nightmare to be sure.

He gathered what small amount of composure he could muster and pointed at Inuyasha.

"All but him." He said coolly. Despite having just been denied safety from certain death, Inuyasha seemed to yell a shrill scream of delight which just sounded like a muffled yawn. Miroku sighed and walked toward Inuyasha.

"Then, I'll stay with him. Please, treat the women as if they were your dearest guests." He asked. Kagome and Sango were not too pleased with being left alone with Sesshomaru, but it was better then the alternative.

Ooo

When everyone had been properly taken care of, Sesshomaru promptly locked himself in his room, NOT to be disturbed. Kagome was too tired to do much, so Sango took wandering around the castle aimlessly into her own hands. She finally came to a room which was rather warm. It was unlike the rest of the other rooms. This room was filled with steam! It was a sort of hot spring room! She whirled around to find Kagome when she ran strait into a man with green hair. Unfortunatly, said man was hard as a brick wall when hit, so it sent her tumbling down to the hot spring. The man clumsily tried to catch her, but failed and Sango was soaked.

While trying to help her, Korugane could not help but let out the slightest of chuckles.

"I-I'm so sorry, are you…phskk…a-halright?" He asked, trying hard to hold back his laughter. For some reason, Sango felt it impossible to be angry at this man. His huge eyes seemed completely innocent in every way. The emerald gleam from them sent her into a strange stupor. She took a while to answer. Korugane waited as the woman seemed to stare right through him. He wondered if that was possible. Was he invisible? What would be pretty cool…

He then looked up at the ceiling. There was a little green blob he had yet to identify. He didn't want to fly up there and see, for that would be too simple, he wanted his mind to wander! He crossed his arms, almost forgetting the woman entirely.

Maybe it was a sign from aliens, that little green blob on the ceiling, and maybe he was the only one to see it! Maybe they wanted to take him with them to see other planets and stuff so that he could be all knowing of the universe and own a planet of his own and call it some absurd name! But then again, they could be there to probe him and do weird experiments on him and even steal his favorite shoes! Everyone was trying to take his shoes! Damn them! Damn them all!

"Those Bastards…" Korugane said softly to himself. Sango couldn't help but think she'd come in at the wrong time…

**Hehe, he's special…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ugh, I'm so sorry at having spent so much time not updating! Please forgive!! Anyway, for the time being, I want everyone to know that I'm planning on actually writing a real book and getting it published. Wish me luck everyone! Please enjoy. I'll try to make it better this time, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim nothing as I own the world D**

**Chapter Four**

Sesshomaru kept looking at his locked door. His mind wondered if Korugane would be able to sneak himself into his closet that night…

A shudder raked across every one of his bones as he was suddenly reminded of Kagome. The girl was, literally, not three feet away from him. His bed was pushed up against the wall connected to the woman's room. He could hear her humming a small tune he didn't recognize. He could also feel her fear and tension, probably why she'd woken up in the middle of the night. He, however, was simply plagued by dreams of her, nothing special, just torture at its largest scale, not really a problem.

He ground his teeth together, hating his own stupid brain for thinking such things of a human woman. He decided that he would talk to her and she would be so irritatingly stupid, he would quickly decide he hated her. Most humans were this way, so it didn't bother him at all to try and he even thought it might work.

He leaped to his feet and quietly unlatched the door, poking his head through the crack to make sure Korugane would not leap out at him – again – and scare him half to death. He should really only do that once a day. Being scared half to death twice a day would leave him in a sticky situation…

He felt suddenly hesitant as he felt her aura radiating from the other side of the door. NO person should have this much influence on him. He brought up a shaking hand and gently rapped on the door. He almost wished she didn't hear it. The girl moved towards the door, probably expecting it to be Sango as she opened it and walked back to her place, not even looking at her late-night visitor. He crept in and slowly shut the door behind him, feeling as if he were about to do a crime. He felt sneaky and guilty for no reason…

"Hey, Sango, could you get – Oh!" she exclaimed as she whirled around to see Sesshomaru awkwardly standing at the doorway. Her face turned dark-red and she cleared her throat.

"C-can I help you?" she stuttered. So far, she was not making it easy for him to dislike her. The nervousness and embarrassment she felt seemed almost endearing to him. He cursed her for being so damned cute. He glanced behind him, contemplating fleeing from the room. His ego stabbed horrible insults at him as the fact that he was frightened of such a defenseless creature sunk in. She eyed him warily before raising an eyebrow.

"Umm…are you okay?" she asked, puzzled. Sesshomaru shook himself out of his panic and straitened.

"I thought you might be a bit…nervous tonight, what with the storm, your friends being out in it and spending a few nights in the home of an enemy…so I thought I'd come in to welcome you…or something." He mumbled more to himself then her. He wanted nothing more then to tell her to get her crap and get the hell out of his house before he did something stupid…but that was more then what he could even utter at this point. Plus, how cowardly was he that he couldn't even have his fantasy woman stay in his home for a few days? That was crazy!

He looked at her now, wishing he hadn't. She was dressed in one of the most adorable outfits he'd ever seen. He wasn't really one to see 'cuteness', but this girl vibrated it. Her hair was hung in a loose knot, the black tresses messy and un-kept for the night. Her makeup was non-existent and she still looked perfect. She had on a pair of fuzzy blue night pants and a huge T-Shirt. His picture was that of complete innocence…something which seemed to intoxicate him to the point of insanity.

His eyes involuntarily roamed around her body, not realizing that she was watching him.

"Umm…so, that's nice…" she tried saying. His looks were intense and uncomfortable. He seemed to be devouring her alive with his eyes…and, to her disgust, she actually found it to be a major turn-on. This thought alone was enough to make her angry. Her fists shook with her pointless rage, irrationality flowing through her.

"Are you going to say something, or just stand there staring at me?" she growled louder then she should have. She quickly slapped her hands to her mouth, not really knowing what he would say to that. She had let her temper get the best of her. She blushed furiously and Sesshomaru's look of shock didn't help her.

Sesshomaru forced himself to bite his tongue because laughter would be horrific. He cleared his throat and took a few uneasy steps towards her.

"I'm sorry if I've upset you…" he cooed, his tone low and calm. Kagome felt her stomach drop. Butterflies replaced it, making her feel like screaming at them.

"N-no, you didn't, it's alright…" she tried to get out. Most of that sentence was a bunch of inaudible gasps anyway. She could barely breathe. Sesshomaru looked at her, a concerned expression now adoring his features.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Kagome was breathing heavily; more so then was really natural, even for a human. Reluctantly, he staggered over to her, patting her back helplessly, only making her breathing worsen. His face scrunched with panic. GREAT! Not five minutes talking to her and she was already having a panic attack! Now, not only was he angry with himself, but Inuyasha would be furious with him for breaking his friend. He didn't much care about that last part, but it still counted! He looked at her, trying to figure out what to do. He felt totally helpless.

"Kagome, please, calm down! It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise!" he said, trying to coax her out of whatever was wrong with her. Kagome nodded for some reason, grabbing one of his shoulders with her left hand, clutching it tightly. She held her chest, still gasping. Suddenly, this had really become a problem. Sesshomaru held his arms out in mid air as if he were waiting for her to collapse. She turned to a window and punched it open, thrusting her head outside of it, taking gulps of fresh air into her lungs. Sesshomaru thought she was going to commit suicide for a split second. How very confusing and difficult to explain.

"Yes Inuyasha," he would say, "I went in to check on Kagome, and she jumped out a window! Now, I know what you're thinking, and I'm just as flabbergasted as you are! Who knew?"

He shuddered. Kagome seemed to calm herself down, her breathing getting more and more normal. He didn't know what to say. Kagome turned to him, her face flushed with both oxygen derisions, and embarrassment.

"Sorry about that…" she mumbled sheepishly. Sesshomaru was bewildered that she was apologizing to him for having almost died. He really needed to keep Korugane away from this girl. He'd probably kill her dead! Now that he was aware of those little spasms, it would be even more difficult for him to get her the Hell out of his friggen house!

Ooooo

Sango sighed in amazement. Korugane had taken her on a tour of the castle and, frankly, it was as if this castle was owned by God himself! Every single detail of the place was heavenly and gorgeous. The moldings on the walls, the furniture, the paintings, carvings, statues, little monuments, and other knick-knacks and trinkets Sesshomaru owned had its own little hint of beauty. Sango had become unbearably jealous. She closed her eyes and pictured herself living in a place like this, her heart with someone wonderful, unlike that perverted houshi…she didn't love him, and obviously enough he didn't love her. She was not going to waist her life trying with a man who didn't even realize she was a separate person from all other females in the world.

"This place is gorgeous…" she said in awe for the twentieth time. Korugane looked at her in amusement, his eyes flickering over her body. It was also beautiful. Most female humans were weak and boney. If not, they were plump and disgusting. This woman had the fit trim of a true warrior, a major need for respect. He felt like he would never meet another like her, not just in appearance, but in the way she spoke. It was so calm, soothing and cool, he'd found it even more impressive then her cat-like grace. He was certainly honored to be in the presence of such a creature.

"Ah, yes, quite beautiful," he agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiei666 here with some great news. **_**EVERYONE MUST READ THIS!! READ THIS DEDICATION!! DO IT NOOOOWWWW!! **_**Anyway, now that I have your undivided attention, this chapter is dedicated to Alternate Angel. She gave me a great idea, so, props to her!! Alright, here's what she put into mah brainnnnn.**

**Disclaimer: I suppose I should call this a claimer. I do own Korugane, and he'll be starring in one of my soon-to-be published books, so please check them out…..when they're done. As for Inuyasha…I own nothing. Except for a blade of grass, no one may take that, it's MINE!**

**Chapter Five**

Sesshomaru began grinding his fingers into his temples. He growled low as he could hear every word the two women were saying. He had tried to ignore them all morning, but no success. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried not to think about what they were saying.

"Kagome…have you ever met a man named Korugane?" Sango asked, her face becoming flushed with the memory of the night before. Kagome looked confused, so Sango took that as a no.

"He took me on a tour of the castle last night. Well, first he scared the crap out of me, and then he took me on the tour. I tell ya, I really didn't think demons got like him…it's so strange. He was…weird beyond anything I'd ever seen! Kagome smirked to herself. If only she lived in her time when people like Marilyn Manson and Michal Jackson stalked the streets…she wouldn't be saying anything…

"Not only that, he was like a child trapped in a man's body!" she continued. Kagome felt like comparing that ideal into Inuyasha, but she kept her mouth shut.

"Yea, last night, Sesshomaru came into my room, and Sango, it was so embarrassing!"

Sesshomaru's head jerked up at the mention of his name. He strained to hear every word, every gasp of breath the woman made.

"He…he…" Kagome tried to get out. Sesshomaru pressed his face hard against the wall, his muscles contracting with anxiety.

"He…saw me…in my pajamas!" she exclaimed. Suddenly, the wall on one side of the girls' room collapsed and a demon lord quickly composed himself. He cleared his throat and looked around the room, trying to think quickly. He met the two bewildered glances of Sango and Kagome. He cleared his throat again.

"Yep, this wall needs fixing alright, I'll have Korugane fix that right away, no need to worry any longer ladies." He said, tapping his fingers against some of the rubble. There was an exasperated sigh next to him and Sesshomaru nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw Korugane kneeling down and examining the mess.

"You're the one who broke it! Why the hell do I have to fix the damned thing?" Korugane wined. Sesshomaru, too confused, rose an eyebrow.

"When…when did you get here?" he asked, his voice still shaking. Korugane stood, his face curious.

"Huh, you know, I have no idea, I thought I was in the kitchen…weird…it's a mystery I guess…" He said, placing a thin finger to his chin. He smiled and Sesshomaru stared at him with wide eyes before backing away slowly to the door, quietly leaving and hurrying down the corridors, to anywhere away from him. Korugane snorted.

"That guys is just so strange, I swear, it's like…he's everywhere I go, I have to keep an eye on him…" he said to himself.

OOoooo

Sesshomaru tossed and turned. He'd given the girls a new bedroom, one a bit farther away from his, so he thought he may be able to get some sleep, but now he was worried about what he couldn't hear. He heard a strange noise coming from the other side of his room and he looked up to see Korugane staring blankly at the west wall. He sighed.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked, his tone irritated and tired. Korugane looked at him for a quick second before glancing back at the wall.

"I'm gunna fix the wall," he said matter-of-factly. Sesshomaru sighed again.

"Koru…that's the wrong wall. That wall is perfectly fine and if you ruin it, I'll kill you." He stated calmly. Korugane inched over to Sesshomaru, crawling into his bed with him. Sesshomaru would have been royally pissed at the act if Korugane hadn't been doing it since they were children.

"I can't sleep…I had a nightmare." He said sheepishly. Sesshomaru grumbled.

"We're not kids anymore Koru, don't make me do this." Sesshomaru glowered. Korugane gave him huge puppy-dog eyes. The pleading and whimpering made Sesshomaru's heart melt unwillingly. He would have much rather preferred it to stay frozen. He grumbled and cursed under his breath as he patted his lap. Korugane yipped with glee and snuggled his head on Sesshomaru's thigh.

"What was your dream about?" Sesshomaru asked, not actually caring. Korugane looked like he was about to throw a fit. He seemed very upset.

"I drempt that none of this was real, that we were all some made up characters in some kind of story or play or something with a bunch of…" he trailed off, not wanting to say the last word. Sesshomaru sighed.

"A bunch of what?" he asked, hoping Koru would at least go to his closet or something at the end of this session. Korugane buried his face in Sesshomaru's leg.

"F-f-fangirls!" he cried. Sesshomaru cringed. That was a bad dream. He lifted his friend's head up so he was level with him. He gave him a stern look.

"Korugane, listen to me, there is no such thing as fangirls! Say it with me, there are no such things as fangirls!" He stated. Koru mumbled the words, the whimpers in his voice barely audible for Sesshomaru. He sighed. Korugane smiled weakly and curled up next to his friend who growled in protest. It was a pointless battle, however, for the young man was already dead to the world. Sesshomaru sighed again.

"If I have a dream about fangirls, I'm stabbing you with chopsticks…"

**Once again, thank you Alternate Angel for giving me this great idea! Please tell me what you think about this chapter! Please review everyone; I'm very interested in your ideas and opinions!**


End file.
